Long Day
by Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Nicole comes home to a welcomed surprise


Nicole tossed her work bag to the floor with a clunk just inside her door with a deep sigh and walked into the kitchen. She stretched her neck side to side listening for the usual cracks the accompany it, hoping it would relive some of the stress from the day. Nicole reached for a glass to get some water leaning against the sink as she took several big gulps contemplating her day. It had been a long one at the station, listening to multiple complaints and responding to a few drunken disorderly's. It was later than she was supposed to be home having opted to finish some of the paperwork from today before leaving, she knew that Waverly was supposed to be coming over tonight but hadn't touched base with her in hours.

She was about to reach for her phone when she felt strong hands slide up her back, Nicole smiled at the contact, glad that she didn't have to wait for her girlfriend to arrive. Waverly moved her hands up her back to her shoulders giving them a soft squeeze. Nicole's back must have had more knots than she thought cause she let out a long moan of appreciation prompting Waverly to continue to work her thumbs into her tight shoulder muscles. Nicole was rooted to the spot, she figured if she didn't move that maybe Waverly wouldn't stop massaging her shoulders; which honestly was fine with her cause whatever she was doing felt absolutely amazing.

"Hey baby, how was your day?", Waverly asked sweetly, continuing to work magic on her shoulders.

"Long, but definitely improving by the second"

"Hm let's see if we can make it even better then", having said that Waverly began to move her hands from her neck and rub circles down her back, then moving her hands to Nicole's waist to squeezed her hips. Waverly felt around the front of Nicole's pants till she found her belt buckle and undid it, hearing the metal hit the counter top as it was released, she kissed the back of Nicole's neck and across her shoulders. Nicole stood perfectly still as Waverly's hands untucked her shirt and a hand moved into her pants. Her hips rolling slightly back into the person behind her as she felt arousal start to creep in.

These moments always took her by surprise.

This feeling of how amazing it was to have Waverly in her life.

Waverly's hand was sliding down over top of her panties putting just a bit of pressure on her clit on her way by. She pushed her body flush against Nicole's back and bit down on her still clothed shoulder causing goosebumps to spread all over her body.

Nicole was shocked by the amount of arousal that flooded in that wasn't there a minute ago, she could feel how wet she was already with the very little amount of touching she has gotten. The redhead lost her train of thought as the hand in her pants moved lower with a little more purpose, more pressure. The other hand that had originally been resting on her hip started to move upwards, Waverly dragged her nails up her stomach to her bra before dipping her hand under it to grasp Nicole's breast fully, taking a handful and squeezing.

She was flushed, she could tell. Her shirt felt like it was a winter coat and her pants felt heavy on her body. The heat radiating between the two of them was almost unbearable, she couldn't believe she had gotten worked up so fast. Nicole was about to move to take some layers off when the brunettes hand finally slipped beneath her panties and made contact with her properly.

Nicole gasped into her hand, hips canting forward. Waverly started to knead her breast while setting a rhythm with her other hand, alternating between quick circles and pulling her clit to drive the redhead crazy.

"Waves..I need..", Nicole tried to finish her sentence but was cut off by Waverly's finger pressed down hard on the bundle of nerves.

"What do you need baby? Tell me what you want", Waverly tried to play off as calm but her voice had gotten gravely with her own arousal building.

"I need you..inside"

Nicole did not have to wait long for Waverly's hand to quickly move down and slam two fingers into her. Nicole crying out in pleasure gripping the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles were white. She had set a fast pace moving her fingers in and out of her, not having a lot of room to work with but making sure to go fast and hard, knowing that's how Nicole preferred it.

Nicole was on the edge, literally holding the edge of the counter. Her hips were thrusting trying to keep up with Waverly's hand, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was coming out in bursts.

Waverly tilted her head so she could have access to Nicole ear and bit down on it, whispering, "Is this what you wanted baby? My fingers deep inside you?".

"Fuck, Waves, I'm gonna..", Waverly quickened her ministrations, pinching Nicole's nipple with one hand while the other slammed into her as fast as she could to bring Nicole to the edge.

Nicole came almost immediately after that with a moan and Waverly's name on her lips. She loosened her grip on the sink but didn't dare let go yet for fear that her legs wouldn't hold her up. Waverly still hadn't stopped moving her hand yet, but was resting her head on her shoulder blade while she slowed her movements down.

Nicole felt Waverly remove her hands from inside her pants and shirt and took some steadying breaths before turning around.

She looked her girlfriend up and down and felt her mouth go dry, all the brunette was wearing was an oversized T-shirt. Her hair was down and wavy and Nicole could see her nipples erect through the thin shirt.

The redhead leaned down and immediately captured her lips, the kiss quickly becoming heated between them. She walked Waverly backwards till her back was against the fridge, nipping at her lip and letting her hands roam to touch her breasts through the shirt. Nicole took advantage of their position and grabbed Waverly by the back of the thighs lifting her legs around her waist, pinning her between herself and the fridge door.

Nicole moved to attack her neck, licking and biting at the exposed skin. Waverly was a mess below her, breathing hard and whimpering, clearly looking for release. The redhead let her hand wander from its place on the brunettes thigh sliding up to where she was needed the most. She twisted her wrist to move under her thigh for better access when she felt wetness.

"Fuck, babe", Nicole stopped and rested her forehead against her girlfriends.

Waverly was so wet she was _dripping_.

She had been so turned on from fucking Nicole it was rolling down her thighs.

"You're so wet", she said as she swiped her middle finger through the streak of arousal. She slid her tongue into Waverly's mouth, any thought of teasing went out the window. Nicole moved her hand to the brunettes entrance and pressed two fingers into her, starting to thrust up at an unrelenting pace.

She could feel Waverly's hips jerk up and into her body to meet her fingers, her hands were wrapped around Nicole's neck holding on for dear life while she moaned her approval. Nicole had wished she thought to take off Waverly's shirt before she began so that she could have access to her perfect breasts, she knew that her girlfriend liked it when she played with them to push her over the edge.

Nicole could feel that Waverly was close so she improvised, seeing stiff nipples poking through the thin shirt. She lowered her head and licked through the shirt before biting down, careful not to hurt her. Waverly was thrown over the edge without warning, throwing her head back in ecstasy as her legs squeezed tighter around Nicole, feeling her hips spasming forward one last time as she removed her hand from inside her girlfriend.

Waverly brushed her thumb across Nicole's bottom lip while biting her own in the sexiest way the redhead had ever seen. She leaned in to kiss Nicole as she gently climbed down trying to steady herself on her trembling legs.

Waverly reached around Nicole to take a sip of water from the abandoned glass. She placed a hand on Nicole's chest while she downed the last of the water, and placed the glass back on the counter. Waverly fisted her hand in her shirt pulling herself up to whisper in Nicole's ear.

"Ya know officer Haught, if you follow me to the bedroom I think I can help relieve some of that tension in your muscles." Waverly teased, releasing the shirt from her grasp and starting to walk off towards Nicole's room.

Looking back towards her girlfriend with a smirk she added, "You won't need that uniform in here, best leave it by the door. You'll need to wash it anyway."

Nicole looked down at her freshly dry cleaned uniform, she could see immediately that Waverly was right, mentally noting that they had to stop having sex while she was in uniform; the dry cleaning bills were going to get ridiculous.

She started to strip off her clothes as she walked to her room, sparring a thought to the way her day seemed to have turned around. Nicole stopped at the door dropping her shirt to the floor, smiling at the sight of a very naked Waverly waiting for her on her bed.

"I'll definitely be taking you up on that massage", Nicole said as she crossed the room, excited to see how the rest of the night played out.


End file.
